Its Techenically Training Right?
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Kanan wanted to show Ezra a cool trick but goes over board in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Technically Training Right?**

 **Tribute to Ben10yaoi**

Kanan J. X Ezra Bridger

Ezra walked into Kanan's room, ready for another Jedi lesson. Kanan stood up when Ezra entered his room, a smirk forming on his face.

"Ezra I think it's time you learn the Jedi mind trick."

"Really!? You think I'm ready? This is going to be so awesome!" Kanan chuckled, at The unsuspecting Ezra.

"Pay close attention." Ezra was at the end of his nonexistent seat when Kanan rose his hand. "You will obey my every command."

"I will obey your every command."

"Good now take off your shirt." Ezra took off his shirt revealing a tight white undershirt, that clung to the boy's upper body. Kanan walked over to Ezra and rubbed his body, hands started at the shoulders the moved down to the flat stomach. Kanan nuzzled his head in Ezra's neck as his hand went under the shirt and played with the boy's brown nubs.

"Such a good boy, now, Ezra, go sit on the bed and take off your pants." Ezra did as he was told, his pants were discarded and his boxers were on full display. Kanan eyed the boy in front of him with hungry eyes, his eyes devoured the mocha skin that was hardly hidden as well as the bulge in the boxers. Kanan stripped out of his own clothes, Kanan stood in front of Ezra with only orange briefs on. Kanan had his hands on his hips as his bulge threatened to break free in front of Ezra.

"Ezra free my cock and suck on it." Erza gripped the hem of the briefs and pulled them down freeing Kanan's eight point nine inch cock. Ezra took the long organ into his mouth and began bobbing his head back and forth. Kanan moaned as Ezra pleasured his lower half, Kanan gripped the boy's hair and began thrusting into him roughly.

Ezra gaged on the organ but Kanan ignored that for now, instead he focused his mind on gaining more pleasure while keeping Ezra under control. Kanan pulled his organ out of Ezra and told the boy to get on the bed, Ezra sat on the edge of the bed where Kanan had him strip the rest of his clothes.

Kanan couldn't keep his hands off the tanned lad. Ezra let out a small moan as his body was teased, Kanan was touching every inch of the boy and only stopped to tell the boy to lay down and spread his legs. Ezra laid on his back with his legs parted, Kanan got on top of Ezra and pushed his throbbing organ inside him.

Kanan held nothing back as he pounded his pupil. Kanan soon added his Jedi seed into his dazed friend and panted out his after glow as he stared into the eyes from below. Kanan pulled out of Ezra and told him to get dressed, which the boy did. Kanan put his own clothes back on and told Ezra to leave and once the young Jedi left the room he regained full control of himself.

"Uhh why am I so sore?" Ezra struggled to keep his balance as he went back to his own room. Kanan sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong with me?" Kanan sighed as his mind was filled with regret and further exploiting his padawan.

 **The end**


	2. Chapter 2

Well from demand and Finally some inspiration to do it, here's the Second addition.

 **It's Technically Training Right?**

Kanan was sitting in the co pilot's seat as he thought about his student. Lately Erza has been on his mind 24/7, not all of it being sexual, just that Erza was all he could really think about.

Ever since he gave in his desires that one time, two months ago, he's tried to be a good teacher, one who's in control and doesn't take advantage. But Erza flashes a honest smile and he has to chant to himself over and over to do nothing but smile back.

It has not been easy, as Ezra matures, he gets so much cuter as well as more passionate about their lesions. Luckily, Kanan had Zeb join the sessions as insurance not to do anything but Ezra became much more comfortable with him than Kanan thought.

Erza kept insisting on doing the sessions alone since he Zeb was not fun. But Kanan knew that he shouldn't be left alone with this young hottie. Though the thought did nothing but torment him every waking day, just having an other taste won't hurt in fact it'll feel great.

Late at night, Erza went to Kanan's room, Kanan was working on an upcoming plan to strike the empire where it hurts. Battle plans always helped clear his mind from Erza, it was really the only time he could feel calm, collected and not a raging pervert.

Kanan looked up and gasped as he laid eyes upon his padawan.

"Er-erza?!"

"Hey master~ is this a bad time~? I want to talk to you." Erza smiled as he wore blue briefs and a white tank top. The young man waved and took a few steps towards his jedi.

"Umm uhh no! No! It's fine j-just have a-a seat on the bed.." Kanan was fluttered, he could never say no to his guilty pleasure. Kanan tried to hide his growing erection by scooting closer to the table. Erza stopped mid way and look over Kanan's shoulder.

"Oh cool is that what we're hitting next~?"

"Uh yeah uh.." Kanan turned his head slightly to see down Erza's shirt.

"If it's important~ I hope we can blow it up~"

"... _blow_..." Kanan's mind wondered for a few seconds.

"Yeah it'll be so cool but anyway I want to talk about training." Erza said as he got on the bed and laid back.

"I'm not getting rid of Zeb he's there for..safety reasons." Kanan straighten himself out with that half lie but then he looked at Erza, who had his hands behind his head and one leg bent. Kanan blushed and unintentionally turned slightly.

"Uhh are you sure this is a good time? You seem a bit..eh nevermind it's cool, I mean I can come back later.."

"Uh it's fine...what do you need?" Kanan was in somewhat of a trance as his eyes examined every inch of Erza's beautiful body, from head to toe.

"Well ok... I want to use the force...like you do, it just seems so cool and you've said that I am able to wield it." Erza turned onto his back and stared up, with a light blush.

"...uhuh...sure Erza."

"Really~?!" Erza quickly turned his head to Kanan, who was still staring at him.

"Yeah..."

"Can it be tomorrow night? Or will we be busy?"

"...Tomorrow's fine...just wear something light and loose..."

"You got master~"-Erza walked out of the door and Kanan just pounded it. Normally his organ got a 2hour work every night but this time it got overtime of three hours.

When it was time to get up, Kanan was the very last person to; he didn't fully get up until Hera herself forced him out of bed. Kanan got dressed and left his room to eat something.

He had a quick meal then went to go do his normal duties but Hera already did them, the only thing he had to do was train Erza. Kanan ate in silence, everything would be fine and nothing will happen as long as he can stay on task and focused.

Just as Kanan put his plate away, Zeb came in and informed him that he had to go with Sabine to grab some supplies. Kanan nodded and said it was fine but he was internally panicking.

After a while he relaxed, just the other night Ezra came to his room in the hottest or clothes and left the room untouched, and he was there for a good ten minutes. Kanan took a breath and walked out to find Erza, who was in his room.

"Oh hey master~ am I late for training? Sorry I've just been trying to find the right thing to wear.."

Kanan had a blank stare as his eyes laid upon the shirtless Erza, who was holding up two shirts, one thin and short sleeve and the other a tank top.

"Uhh uhhh either one is fine ...I'd go with tank top..."-Kanan stared as Erza put on the shirt. "So how are these shorts?"

"...great..." Kanan moved closer to Erza, who was in mid turn, unaware as he put away his clothes. Kanan drooled as he stood behind Erza his hands reaching for Erza's hips.

"I heard Zeb and Sanine are going to get supplies so that means I can a one on one session~ you always seem a bit out of it when Zeb is around..."

"Well don't worry..I'll be hard and attentive..." Kanan grasped Erza, having one hand over his eyes and the other around his waist. Before Erza could respond, Kanan put him under and made him a mindless drone.

Kanan's hand fell from Erza's eyes to his shirt and lifted it, letting his other hand come up and rub it. Kanan gave soft kisses to Erza's neck as he gave in, it wasn't soon enough that Kanan had his hands caressing Eeza's chest.

Erza gave off soft moans as his body responded to Kanan's touch, fueling the Jedi. Kanan dragged his tongue up Erza's neck as his hand went down, going below the belt. Kanan bit his lip as he gently grasped Erza's hard member.

"Erza have you- oh Kanan I've been looking for you...What are you doing?"-Hera, standing in the doorway.

Kanan paused as he thought of an explanation, the he pulled Erza's organ out and began stroking it. He was loving this new rush of excitement, he wondered what would happened if he got caught, maybe yelled at or could he play it off, he didn't care.

"I wanted to see how Erza handles using the force, it made him light headed but if I know Erza, he's a determined young man." Erza let out a small moan as Kanan tight his grip, becoming more determined to stroke him.

"Yes he is well when you feel that he's alright I want to go over the plans you've come up with." Erza started to widen his stance and started to hump Kanan's hand, making Kanan smile wide and proud.

"Alright, good boy-" Kanan smirked as Erza came all over the clothes he had laid out. "-I'll get right to it Hera."

"...alright.." Hera tilting her head, curiously, as she left the room. Kanan looked over his shoulder before pulling Erza's pants all the way down, Kanan's hands grobed the lad's round cheeks before parting them and having his tongue have his way with the hole.

Kanan kept the cheeks parted as he tasted Erza's cherry, he kissed and licked the flesh, reveling in the low moans of Erza as he did so. Eventually he bent Erza over the bed then had him be on the tips of his toes so he could go deeper. Erza let out several low moans has he had his back arched, leaving his hole at the mercy of Kanan's tongue.

Kanan pulled off the lad, the bulge in his pants demanded pleasure and he wasn't about to disappoint. Kanan wiped his mouth with a sick smile, he pressed his bulge against Erza before taking a step back.

"Erza get up and take off my pants." Erza followed the order, getting off the bed then getting on his knees to take off Kanan's pants. Kanan told him to keep going so Erza took off his underwear too. "How about a taste? Erza~"

Kanan grasped his organ holding it up as Erza started licking Kanan's balls. Kanan moaned as released his organ, letting it rest on top of Erza's head. "Yeah how about you really show me how much you love me by sucking them."

Erza opened his mouth and tried his best to suck both orbs at the same time. Kanan had his eyes closed as Erza pleasured, not caring if someone came in or not. Kanan gasped as Erza finally managed to get his full sack in his mouth.

Kanan spread his legs a bit and humped Erza's face, his cock leaked pre in the lad's hair, which he was grasping. Erza treated the sack like the last jawbreaker, having his tongue roaming all over it; savoring the taste and admiring the size.

Kanan panted and pulled out his sack, groaning as Erza didn't want to let the sack out if his mouth. "Fuck~" with a wet pop, Kanan's wet sack left Erza's mouth, which desperately tried to get it back.

Kanan held Erza's head as he could catch his breath but his hand slipped causing him to stumble forward, and he landed on the bed with Erza pinned slightly. With Kanan's sack right in his face, Erza got to work; he sucked and licked the fleshy orbs, making Kanan bit his lip to contain himself.

But Kanan didn't last long and with a loud moan he came in Erza's hair, he panted as his climax washed over him. He moaned weakly as Erza released his balls. Erza regained control of his mind, and the first thing he saw was a shocking sight. He quickly got away, his eyes were wide as he saw his master in such a weird position. His voice was lostin his thrpat as he tried to process everything.

"Ka-kanan..what the hell?" Erza got up, as Kanan turned over. "Seriously what just happened!?"

"..." Kanan was at a loss of words but he loved seeing his half naked padawan so emotional, it was really hot and cute at the same time.

"Seriously what hell!? Why was I and you ugh!"

Kanan weathered if he should tell the truth or lie unlimitedly. He thought about it and he couldn't fully lie to his Erza but if he told the truth Erza wouldn't want to see him again and thins would get a lot weirder.

"...I was training your mind..to resist the Jedi mind trick..."

"How the hell was that any forming of training!?"

"Well to use the mind trick yourself, you can't fall under its control otherwise whenever you try to use it..you'll just hypnotize yourself.."

"..Re-re-really? But-"

"How are you supposed to fight a demand if you're not given one?"

"I guess that makes sense...so this is technically training...right?"

"Right."

"It's weird though.."

"I guess but you do want to learn it right?"

"Yeah I also want to learn how to use the force too."

"...this is like a short cut, to break out of the hypnotic spell you use a part of the force within you and when that happens I can train you more throughly."

"Alright so how much longer do we have to do these things?"

"Until you can break free all on your own."

"Ok ..guess I'll just have to try my best..."

"Guess you want a break, now huh?" Kanan, keeping himself calm, as he watched Erza blush from the sight of his more developed cock. Kanan got up and walked towards Erza, smirking wildly on the inside.

"Wait just one thing...that night when I asked you to teach me the Jedi trick ..the next thing I remember is being sore..did we..did this-?" Erza turned to Kanan who was right by his side.

"..yes...I thought if it was an extreme condition you'd snap back faster.." Kanan smiled as he turned his head away from Erza before calming himself and walking behind the lad.

"Oh...ok..."Erza had a blank stare as he tried to process what he just learned. Kanan stood behind his padawan, pressing himself against him and teasing his body as he picked up his pants and underwear off the floor.

"I'll be with Hera in my room if you need me." Kanan grabbed his clothes and walked out. Kanan went back to his room and got dressed before going to see Hera and doing his job, which he cared less and less about.

As he and Hera discussed what needed to be done, he felt worse than ever before as he knew how much danger he was putting Erza in, his Erza

With the plans all talked out there was little Kanan could do that wouldn't raise a red flag, so he kept his true feelings quiet as he and Hers informed the rest of the group.

He rather have Erza in his arms at all times than in harms way but he had responsibilities to uphold and once Erza gets back he'll give his padawan a very special and intimate celebration.

The plan was set in action and with his part done for now all he could do is hope that his Erza will make it out, not that he hasn't before, the lad is very special.

Well like usual, Erza didn't disappoint and was even happier than usual since he got to blow up the station, with everyone on board Hera got them out of there in a flash.

Kanan congratulated his team, keeping his cool demeanor so one who suspect that he really just wanted to be with Erza. In fact, that feeling only grew when Erza left for that mission, so now he thought of how he could rid himself of the others and just have Erza all to himself.

He sat in his seat, thinking deeply, could say that it was special training but he needed the ship or at least a ship. One that would be great at escaping and making soft landings.

Kanan decided that tomorrow, he and Ezra would take the Phantom on a very special Jedi mission.

Well his day came and he was so excited, of course he told everyone that it was for special jedi training. Erza was also excited, hoping that he'd be able to break the Jedi mind trick and master the force.

Kanan knew a place that was a ways away but it would leave them alone for a few days. He looked over at the sleeping Erza next to him, he looked so adorable and peaceful. Kanan let out a content sigh as they traveled through space, he couldn't wait until he started training.

In fact, all Kanan needed was Erza, the others can do just fine without them, so it's time for a small detour, where he can sell the ship for a pretty penny and get a brand new one.

It'll be he one that he can use to take Erza across the galaxy, the one that will be Erza's new home and the one that will bring both of them closer together.

"Don't worry Erza, we'll never be bothered again." Kanan reached out and rubbed the sleeping Erza's cheek. 

**The End**


End file.
